A Long Night
by Tai Chick
Summary: TK get's sick, and Matt's not there, will Tai be able to cope?
1. Default Chapter Title

Tai Chick: *Looks over science test and hands it in* 

Yama Chick: Are you done? 

Tai Chick: Yeah, didn't you see me hand it in? 

Yama Chick: No! Not your test! Your fic! 

Lord-san: Shhhhhh! 

Yama and Tai Chick: *whisper* Sorry! 

Yama Chick: So, you done? 

Tai Chick: Almost. *Picks up pen and begins to write* There! Done! 

Yama Chick: *reads first page* So this takes place right after Tai and the others escape from Puppetmon's mansion? Ne? 

Tai Chick: Hai. I don't own any of these character's I just love to write about them. 

Yama Chick: I know that. *reads a bit more* Hey there's Taito in this! *jumps up and Kisses her friend on both cheeks* I have converted you! 

Tai Chick: No! It is NOT Taito! It's a fic about the close friendship of Matt and Tai! 

Lord-san: Shhhhhhhh! 

Yama Chick: Sure. 

Tai Chick: *rolls eyes and reads over her fic* 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Tai and the others were about a half mile away from Puppetmon's Mansion they stopped running. 

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked. 

One by one they said yes, and one by one they collapsed on the ground. They were all dead tired. 

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Sora asked. 

"It seems impossible to beat him," Izzy said referring to Puppetmon "After all he's and experienced Mega Digimon. Even with our four Ultimate Digimon and our Mega, we don't stand a very good chance. 

Tai sat on a rock thinking. How was he supposed to help his friend defeat something like this. They were all split up besides. If they ever expected to save both world they had to stay together. 

He happened to look over in TK's direction. It had been a while since they had stopped running but he was still breathing funny. And he looked a little pale too. "Are you okay TK?" he asked getting up and walking over to him. 

TK nodded, "Yeah I'm all right." 

Tai didn't look convinced. He lifted up TK's bangs and felt his forehead. He was burning up. 

For a split second Tai looked scared. In all they had ever been through none of them had ever been sick. Tai looked at Sora who had a worried expression on her face. 

"Sora, Izzy, TK's going to need some sort of shelter until he's well. Kari, He'll need his strength so can you find us some food and water?" 

Kari nodded. So did Sora and Izzy. They understood what he planned to do. 

"But Tai," TK protested, "I'm not sick, I'm fine." His eyes were half closed as if he was sleepy. When he attempted to stand his legs wobbled and he fell to the ground. 

"TK lay down and rest." Patomon commanded. 

"Shhh, It'll be okay." Tai said to TK rubbing his head. And then to Patomon: "Watch over him, I'll be back soon." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

An hour later they had the shelter up and a fire going. It would be dark soon. Tai was in the shelter with TK Patomon and Agumon. 

"Hey Tai, hows..." Sora began just entering the shelter. 

Tai held up his hand in a motion for her to stop. "He's getting worse. His temp in way too high." He took a deep breath. "I want you and the others to stay away." 

"But Tai..." Sora began again. 

"Look Sora!" Tai said turning to face her for the first time. "TK's real sick, we can't have the rest of you getting sick too! Besides," He said in a whisper turning back around. "What would Matt say if he found out I got you all sick?" 

Sora looked stunned She turned around and walked back toward the others. 

"How is he?" Izzy asked, referring to TK. 

"I'm beginning to worry more about Tai." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Later that night in another part of the Digiworld, Matt was asleep, having a very peculiar dream. 

"Matt!" TK screamed. "Matt where are you?" 

"I'm here TK!" Matt called back. 

"No your not, where are you? I need you!" 

TK disappeared, Matt could no longer see him, but he could still hear his voice. 

"Matt!" 

"Matt? Matt, Matt." The voice was now real. It belonged to Gabumon. 

"What?" Matt asked sitting straight up and waking from his horrid dream. He looked around. 

"You were yelling in your sleep." Gabumon said. 

"TK" Matt said, remembering the dream. 

"Yes that's what you were saying." 

"We have to go, now. TK needs me." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was now completely dark and all of the Digiestines and the Digimon except for Tai were sound asleep. And even he was having a hard time staying awake. TK began to stir. 

"Matt?" he mumbled, not quite awake. His eyes opened. 

Tai swallowed. "No it's just me." he said weakly. 

"Oh, I remember." TK laid with his eyes open for a while, then he began to cry. "Tai I wish Matt were here!" 

Tai lifted up TK in a hug, there were tears in his eyes as well. "I know, I wish he was here too." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Sora," Izzy said shaking her slightly. "Sora, wake up" 

"What's wrong?" Sora asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Joe had medicine in that bag of his. If we could find him and Mimi the medicine might help TK." 

Sora sat up understanding what Izzy planned to do. "I'll go." She volunteered. 

Izzy nodded. Together they woke Biyomon. When she had Digivolved Sora grabbed onto her leg. They flew into the night. 

"Good luck my friend." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It didn't take Sora and Birdramon very long to find Mimi and Joe from the air. When she spotted them she signaled to Birdramon and they came in for a clean landing. 

Joe was laying on the ground with Gomamon for a pillow. Mimi was laying across Joe's chest. If Sora didn't know any better she would think that there was something going on between the two. 

"Hey Mimi, Joe wake up!" She said not to quietly. 

Joe attempted to sit up fast but when he realized that Mimi was on top of him he laid back down. 

Mimi turned her head to face Sora. "Sora? What's wrong?" she asked 

"TK's really sick. He needs something to bring down his fever. Joe do you have anything in you bag that might help?" 

Joe nodded and rubbed his eyes. He helped Mimi up who was still half asleep. Together they woke the Digimon and had them Digivolve. They could travel faster that way. In a matter of minutes they were on their way to the others. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was still very dark when Matt and Garurumon found Izzy and Kari. They were sound asleep. "Have they all broken up?" Matt thought. 

"Izzy, hey Izzy wake up." Matt said quietly tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Ummm, Sora?" Izzy mumbled before opening his eyes. "Matt?" 

"Yeah it's me. Where's TK, is he okay?" Matt asked sounding very worried. 

Izzy looked surprised. "TK's real sick, but how did you know something was wrong?" 

"Brother intuition. Now where is he?" 

Izzy pointed to a small shelter set up by a tree. "He's in there. Tai's with him, hasn't slept all night." 

Matt nodded and walked to the outside of the shelter. Taking a deep breath he walked inside. The first person he saw was Tai, his back was to Matt. 

"Look, I told you all to just..." Tai began, turning around to face the intruder. "Matt? Matt you're here!" 

Matt smiled a crooked smile, he looked at TK who was asleep. "Yeah, how's TK?" 

Tai took a deep breath. "Not so good, I've been giving him water, he doesn't want to eat. And nothing is helping, I don't know what else to do!" 

Matt felt TK's forehead. "Yeah his fever's pretty high, if only we had some medicine or something." 

TK began to stir again, he looked up, saw Matt and smiled. "Matt you came." He stated weakly. 

"I knew you were in trouble and I couldn't just stay away. You're my brother, and I love you." Matt said smiling at his little brother. 

TK smiled again and rolled over to fall asleep. 

For a while neither Matt or Tai said a word. Until Matt decided to speak up at something that had been on his mind. "Tai where are the others?" 

"Well, soon after you left, and I'm talking minutes, Mimi decided that she had it with the fighting so she decided to stay behind, and Joe stayed with her." 

Matt nodded, "And Sora?" 

"What about Sora?" Tai asked skeptically. 

"I mean where did she go?" 

"What do you mean where did she go?" Tai couldn't help repeating everything that Matt said. Sora wouldn't have just gone off without telling anyone would she? His mind flashed back to when he got pulled into the real world that time. He was on his feet and out the door in less than a second. 

"Sora?" He called. Just then he saw two figures come out of the woods and one was flying over head. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Moving quickly Joe went to work to try and figure out what was wrong with TK. Joe decided that it was a fluke thing, gave him some medicine and said he should be fine by the next day. 

There were still a good three hours before sun rise so the Digidestines and the Digimon, who were finally together again, laid down and went to sleep. 

Three hours later Matt heard TK rolling around. "Hi Matt!" He said. He got up ran over to his brother and gave him a large hug. "I missed you. I had a dream last night that you came back, but I guess it wasn't a dream." 

"I missed you too TK, feeling better?" Matt asked. 

"Lots better. I'm hungry too, I didn't get to eat yesterday cause I was too sick." Together Matt and TK walked out of the shelter to where the others were. They were all awake too. 

"Hey TK." Tai said. "I'm glad that you're better. You gave us all one good scare." 

"I'm sorry." TK apologized. 

"Sora shook her head and laughed slightly. "It's not your fault TK. You just happened to get sick." 

"Yeah and then my big brother came to take care of me." TK said. 

Matt blushed slightly. 

"And unlit Matt could get here Tai tried real hard to make me better." TK smiled at Tai, Tai smiled back. He was relived that TK was well. 

While the others were getting ready to get breakfast Matt walked up to Tai. "Tai, can I talk to you?" he asked. 

"Sure, I'm right here." Tai answered not looking up from what he was doing. 

"Um, I need to talk to you, alone." Matt clarified. 

Tai cast Matt a strange look, got up and walked with him a little ways. When they were out of ear shot of the others Matt began to speak, not looking Tai in the eye. 

"Look Tai, I um, I wanted to say, thanks, thanks for taking care of TK while I wasn't here." Matt mumbled. 

"It's okay, that's what we have to do. If Kari was sick and I wasn't here I'm sure you would take care of her too." Tai said not really accepting credit. "Besides I didn't really do anything." 

Tai heard sniffling, and lifted his head. There were tears in Matt's eyes. 

"Yo Matt, don't cry now, what's wrong." 

"I don't know what I would ever do without TK. If something happened to him I would kill myself." 

Tai walked up to Matt and gave him a strong hug. "I know, I feel the same way about Kari. Worrying all the time..." 

"You're my best friend in the whole world, and I love you." Matt said still sniffling. 

"I love you too." Tai said, "I love you too." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yama Chick: That was sweet! 

Tai Chick: I love the way it came out. 

Yama Chick: Your first Taito fic, I'm so proud! 

Tai Chick: It's. Not. TAITO! 

Lord-san: I'm warning you girls... 

*bell rings* 

Tai Chick: I'm outta here. Ja ne! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Long Night II: New Trials

Yama Chick: I want to read it! Are you finished yet? 

Tai Chick: No I'm not! Leave me alone! 

Yama Chick: Fine then. picks up pencil and begins to write Jyoto fic* 

Tai Chick: There! Now I'm done 

Yama Chick: *Takes manuscript and reads it* Okay, if this isn't Taito, I don't know what is. Are you feeling okay? 

Tai Chick: Noooo. For some strange reason I wanted to write a really dramatic Taito fic. *shrugges* 

Yama Chick: *Puts palm against Tai Chick's forehead and continues reading* Hey what's this? *Points to page.* 

Tai Chick: What? *looks at page* Vector Quantities have size and direction? 

Yama Chick: Vector Quantities have size and direction?! What does that have to do with anything?! 

Tai Chick: You know we are in Science class, I am trying to pay some attention to what's going on. *sighs* I hate disclaimers, but here I go: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I just delight in using all of my free time putting them in insane situations and having them come out alive. 

Yama Chick: Are you ever going to write a dark fic? 

Tai Chick: Be quiet, I had something else to say, now I've forgotten....oh yeah, there is Taito in this fic. Aka, guys, hugging, kissing, touching other guys in ways that are not really appropriate. So if you don't like it, don't read it, and don't flame me. I think that was all I had to say... 

Yama Chick: I have something else to add for future refference. 

Tai Chick: And what would that be? 

Yama Chick: Next time keep your science notes separate from your fics! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tai and Matt walked down form the woods together some time later. 

'Okay, that was weird' Tai thought to himself. 'I wonder what he really meant by that? Oh, I wish that he cared about me the way I did him!' 

"Hey you two!" Sora called. "Where were you?" 

"Nowhere." Tai and Matt said together. 

Sora gave them both a strange look and went back to what she was doing. Izzy, Mimi, TK and Kari had all started eating already, Joe and Sora had waited for Matt and Tai to come back. 

Tai thought that the food looked good, but he was having a hard time concentrating. Besides that fact that he was running on about two hours sleep his thought and emotions were all jumbled. When Matt had hugged him, he felt different than he had ever felt before. It was more like...No, that was just wrong. 

"You look tired, Tai." Sora commented, leaning up against him. 

"I am." Tai answered pulling away from her and closer to Matt. 'It would feel so great if I could lean up against him and if he would put his arms around me...God! what is my problem!' 

Tai stood up and brushed off his pants, yawned and headed towards the river. 'I know one way to wake up.' he thought. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Matt leaned up against a tree that was on a cliff over looking the river, playing his harmonica. A lot had just happened in his life. TK getting so sick and then making such a quick recovery, his new found feelings for Tai. 

"I told Tai how I felt but I think that he took it the wrong way." Matt said to himself. 

That's when he heard someone walking along the path below him to the river. It was Tai. Matt watched him walk onto the beach and peel off his shirt. Then he undid his pants and took those off as well. He took off his goggles and the rest of his clothes and jumped into he water. 

"Oh..." Matt said, leaning up against a tree unable to take his eyes off Tai. "Well, now is as good a time as any." Matt put his harmonica into his pocket and walked down to the beach. 

"Hey Tai, mind if I join you?" he called out. 

Tai looked startled and quickly stood up. "S-s-sure, I mean, come on in." 

Matt removed his clothes in the same fashion that Tai had done moments earlier and jumped into the mater as well. Both of them splashed around for a while until Tai became fairly quiet. "Matt, you said that you loved me, Ne?" 

"Hai, and I meant it too." Matt stated firmly. 

"I...I'm afraid that I might have taken it the wrong way, I have feelings for you too...but they go deeper than friendship." 

"Oh Taichi." Matt breathed. He walked up to Tai and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him passionately on the lips. 

Tai seemed surpassed at first but he relaxed. They continued to kiss until they both were gasping for breath. 

"Yamato, come." Tai said as he took Matt's hand and lead him out of the water and up to the beach. They both lay down, bodies pressing up against each other. "Yamato, I love you." Tai whispered as he ran his fingers along Matt's face and played with his hair. 

"I love you to Taichi." Matt whispered back as he rubbed Tai's chest. "I love you too." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Has anyone seen Tai?" Sora asked the digidestines who were still at the camp. 

"I think he went down to the river." Izzy answered. "He was really tired and needed to wake up, I don't blame him." 

Sora nodded. 

"Mimi, Joe mumbled walking up behind her. "Mimi I need to talk with you." 

"All right." Mimi agreed. Joe slipped his hand into Mimi's and they both walked into the woods. 

"Is it just me, or is everyone disappearing in couples?" Sora asked Izzy, who had saw the whole thing. 

"Aug! Sora! Don't even say that!" Izzy exclaimed. 

Sora shrugged. "Just a thought." She sighed and turned to Izzy. "We need some more water, can you please go get some?" 

Izzy nodded and walked towards the river. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mimi and Joe walked up a trail until they were well away from there friends. Joe didn't want anyone to hear this. 

"What did you want to say Joe?" Mimi asked. 

Joe took a deep breath. He remembered how it felt to be separated from the rest of the group with only Mimi for company. He liked that feeling. "Mimi, I really like you, and I'm pretty sure that you like me. I know that there isn't really much point in me asking you out since we're here and all, but I'd like to do something like that, so Mimi...will you go out with me?" 

Mimi was stunned. She did like Joe, in fact she really liked him, but he had a point. There was no point in them going out since they were in the Digi-World. They had so much going on, how was she supposed to treat him like a real boy friend, give him the attention that she should? "Joe, I'm flattered," Mimi said, turning away from him. "but I can't go out with you. Not here, not while we're stuck in the Digital World. Mimi suppressed a tear and quickly walked down the path back to her friends. 

Joe was in shock. He sunk to his knees and held his chest. He was nervous, yes, about asking her out but he never, in a million, million years, could imagine that she would turn him down. And he never imagined that it would hurt so much. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Izzy walked down the path towards the river. There were bushes blocking part of the way so he paused just before going onto the beach, and it was a good thing too, because right there no more than seven feet in front of him lay Matt and Tai, neither of them were wearing any clothes. 

Thunderstruck and Horrified and turned around and walked quickly back towards the camp, but he didn't get very far because right in front of him stood Sora. Lucky for her the bushes were in the way and she couldn't see what was going on , on the beach. 

"Sora!" He exclaimed. 

"Um, hi Izzy," She replied. "I thought that you were getting water." 

"W-well, I, um, I was! But, um, I couldn't because, because there was a snake!" 

"A snake in the Digital World?" Sora asked skeptically. 

"It was a Snakemon! yeah, that's it! It was a giant Snakemon!" Izzy confirmed, jumping up and down. 

"Izzy? Is there something over there you don't want me to see?" Sora asked him. 

"No, nothing, not a thing." 

"Except for the Snakemon?" 

"Except for the Snakemon." 

"Izzy, let me by." 

Izzy sighed, he had never been very good at lying and his pathetic act had not fooled Sora for a second. Reluctantly he stepped aside and Sora walked up to the bushes and Witnessed the same thing that Izzy had only moments before. She turned to him. 

"Izzy, we are not going to flip out. We are very calmly turn around and very calmly run back to camp." 

"Prodigious." Izzy agreed. So together they ran back up the where TK, Kari and Mimi and all of the Digimon were waiting. 

"Did you get the water?" Agumon asked them. 

"We couldn't." Sora explained. "There was a Snakemon." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was later that night and all of the Digi Destined and their Digimon sat around the camp fire. Tai and Matt both were looking extremely happy. Sora and Izzy were looking uncomfortable. Mimi was looking guilty, while Joe looked hurt. TK, Kari and the Digimon looked indifferent. 

The fact that Sora had seen Matt and Tai together on the beach like that was eating away at her. She couldn't keep silent any longer. 

"Um, Tai, Matt? Izzy and I, we saw you on the beach this morning." She said. 

Tai shot Matt a look of dismay and embarrassment. "Well I guess that they would have to find out sooner or later, and I suppose that sooner is better." 

Matt nodded. 

"Tell us what, Matt?" TK asked looking up at his big brother. 

Matt looked down into the fire. "This won't take long." 

It didn't. In a matter of minutes Tai and Matt were able to explain the entire situation to the others in the group. Of course the Digimon didn't understand, but that wasn't important. 

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events." Joe commented, only half aware of what was going on around him. 

"Are you all really that upset at us?" Tai asked. 

"Well..." Sora began. "It is going to be awkward for a while but we will get used to it. And I promise to be supportive." 

Tai smiled. "Thank you Sora." 

It was then that the tension snapped and the Digi destined when back to their normal selves, all except for Joe. 

Mimi glanced over to him and almost burst into tears. Why had she done that to him? She did really really like him, so why did she turn him down. Glancing over at him again she decided what to do. 

Everyone was facing away from Joe except for Matt who was the center of attention at the moment. Mimi quietly walked up to Joe and self-consciencely put a piece of hair behind her ear. He looked up and he and she sat down. She leaned over and placed her lips on his. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his sholders. They held the kiss. 

"So then they...Woah!" Matt cried falling over. 

"So then the woah? Tai asked confused. He turned around. "Woah!" 

The rest of the group snapped around and witnessed the kissing of Mimi and Joe. 

"Well well." Sora said smugly. "Guess that I was right in saying everyone was disappearing in couples." 

"Yes," Izzy agreed. "you were." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yama Chick: That was so sweet! *doodles crest of friendship on her arm* 

Tai Chick: Thank you *takes white pen* 

Yama Chick: You should write another one. 

Tai Chick: I think not 

Yama Chick: Oh come on, you have to write another one! you're so good at it! 

Tai Chick: *writes down what was just said* 

Yama Chick: Stop writing down everything I say! 

Tai Chick: *writes* 

Yama Chick: Stop it kuso! 

*bell rings* 

Tai Chick: Got to go, Ja-ne Yugin! 


End file.
